Sootfur
,ThornclawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 89 |apps = None |livebooks =''Rising Storm, ''A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight |deadbooks = None|postdeath = }} Sootfur is a light gray tom. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Sootpaw and his siblings, Rainpaw and Sorrelpaw, are now listed as apprentices. His mentor is Longtail. :He is first seen returning from hunting with Thornclaw, just before Firestar calls a Clan meeting to have Brambleclaw's warrior ceremony. He is seen emerging from the elders' den with a ball of moss, moments before his mentor returns from a hunting patrol, his eyes having been clawed by a rabbit with dirty claws. :Later, Sootpaw is on the dawn patrol with his mother, Willowpelt, Thornclaw, Ashfur when they find Firestar coming home after spending a night in a Smudge's garden. Thornclaw tells him that he took Sootpaw out at Graystripe's suggestion. Firestar agrees and appoints Thornclaw as Sootpaw's new mentor, since it was unlikely Longtail would be able to train him again. Firestar then joins the patrol and they head to the Thunderpath. Sootpaw suddenly smells an unusual scent and the warriors identify it as a badger. They track the badger to Snakerocks where Thornclaw tells Sootpaw to wait while they checked it out. The badger suddenly appears, standing over Sootpaw as it prepares to kill him. Willowpelt knocks her son out of the way, and takes the killing blow herself. The warriors then chase the badger to the Thunderpath, while Sootpaw remains in shock at what happened to his mother. :When they reach camp, Sootpaw begins a vigil for his mother and is given some poppy seeds for the shock. Moments later, Sorrelpaw and Rainpaw join him, dismayed to see their mother dead. The three apprentices are then given a few days off of apprentice duties to recover from their loss. They are sent to the nursery with Ferncloud and Brightheart at Cinderpelt's suggestion. :As Firestar prepares to leave ThunderClan to rebuild SkyClan (though it is not noted in Sootpaw's point of view) Sootpaw is the first to step forward and say good-bye, with the other cats following suit. After Firestar and Sandstorm return from their journey, he is seen wrestling with his brother until Thornclaw calls to him and they go out for training. In the Original Series Rising Storm :Sootkit and his siblings, Sorrelkit and Rainkit, are born to Willowpelt and Whitestorm. They are first seen when Fireheart and Sandstorm visit the nursery. They are mentioned to be curled up next to Willowpelt and are still damp and blind. :Later in the nursery, the three kits tumble over their mother as she speaks with Fireheart, saying that, while she enjoys her kits, she wanted to be a warrior again and have some excitement. Sootkit, Sorrelkit, and Rainkit are then seen playing outside with Brackenfur. :During the fire, the three kits are seen struggling to keep up with Willowpelt as the Clan travel to safety. :At the RiverClan camp, they refuse to suckle, and are given honey to soothe their throats, as suggested by Mudfur, RiverClan's medicine cat. A Dangerous Path :Sootkit is seen in the nursery being carefully guarded by his mother from Speckletail's and Goldenflower's kits' rough play. He and his siblings are again seen being pushed into the nursery as a hawk circled the camp, preparing to dive into it. :Sootkit, Sorrelkit, and Rainkit are seen several more times near the nursery, including for Cloudpaw's warrior ceremony, though they remain unnamed. They are then seen playing with Bramblekit and Tawnykit, and Fireheart grows tense when Bramblekit knocked over Sorrelkit, but relaxes when the she-kit bounces back up. :Fireheart promises one of Willowpelt's kits to Sandstorm for her to mentor when they are old enough, but it is not clear which one it will be. The Darkest Hour :Sootkit is first seen with his two siblings and Willowpelt as they return to camp after going to the Sunningrocks to escape a dog pack that heads to ThunderClan. :After Firestar receives his nine lives and returns to camp, he names Sootkit's father, Whitestorm, as his deputy. :His sister, Sorrelkit, is fed deathberries by Darkstripe after she had followed him. She recovers with the help of Cinderpelt, ThunderClan's medicine cat. :When the battle against BloodClan is three days away, Sandstorm volunteers to train Sootkit and his siblings in case BloodClan broke into their camp. He is then seen with Sandstorm as she drilled him. He, Sorrelkit, and Rainkit attack Sandstorm when she asks them what they would do if they saw an enemy warrior. Firestar comes over, and Sootkit demands to have Sandstorm for his mentor, along with Rainkit and Sorrelkit. Firestar quietly agrees that Sandstorm could mentor Sorrelkit, but the kits don't hear him say so. :The day of the battle, all three kits remain in camp and say good-bye to Willowpelt. Their father, Whitestorm, is killed during the battle by the BloodClan deputy, Bone. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Sootpaw and his brother have become warriors, Sootfur and Rainwhisker. Their sister, Sorrelpaw, had to remain an apprentice when she received a grazing blow from a monster on the Thunderpath and had to stay under Cinderpelt's care. :Sootfur and Rainwhisker are the first to call out Sorreltail's name after her warrior ceremony, and are happy that their sister could finally join them as a warrior. :Brambleclaw remembers how the three's mother, Willowpelt, had been killed by a badger last leaf-bare. She had been unable to live to see her kits become warriors. :He is with Ashfur as the two return from hunting and go over to the fresh-kill pile. Moonrise :When Firestar reports that a Twoleg monster had left the Thunderpath and knocked over a tree, Sootfur objects, saying that monsters never left the Thunderpath. After Firestar calms the Clan and convinces them that there is danger in the Twoleg activity, Sootfur mutters to his brother, Rainwhisker, that Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw had the right idea of leaving them when they did. Dawn :When Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw return to ThunderClan, Sootfur and the rest of the Clan are at Sunningrocks for safety. Sootfur crawls out of a hollow with Dustpelt and Mousefur to see the two returning cats. :He travels with all four Clans over the mountains to find new territory after the forest was destroyed by Twolegs. Starlight :Sootfur arrives, along with all of the other Clan cats, to the lake that will serve as the Clans' new home. :The first night the Clan spends in the stone hollow, Sootfur is shown to be sniffing the air with an irritable look on his face, as if expecting the prey to jump into his paws. During Spiderpaw's warrior ceremony, he is seen sitting with Ashfur and Rainwhisker. :Cinderpelt explains to Leafpaw how she had Sootfur and Rainwhisker shift some thorny brambles, revealing a small, stone cave behind it, which would later be the medicine cat den. Twilight :Sootfur's sister, Sorreltail, moves to the nursery, expecting Brackenfur's kits. She later gives birth to them when badgers raid the camp. :During a Clan meeting when Sandstorm brings up the fact that Whitepaw is the only apprentice, Sootfur complains about having to fetch moss for bedding since it isn't a proper warrior duty. Firestar tells them that that is too bad, and he can't expect Whitepaw to do all of the work. As the meeting goes on, Sootfur agrees with Spiderleg that they shouldn't have to have battle training since they already have enough to do. :He is later seen on a patrol with Brackenfur and Whitepaw as they check the WindClan border. He is then seen on guard duty with Brightheart during the night. Leafpool sees them in a dream with Feathertail. :Sootfur is on patrol with Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, Ashfur when they find Squirrelflight accidentally hunting in ShadowClan territory. He calls out that she is a mouse-brain just before Brambleclaw points out where she was. :As the Clan argues over the possibility of Daisy being a warrior, she denies that she had hunted for mice in the barn. Sootfur cuts her off and states that she would be too fat and lazy to run fast enough. Mousefur hisses at him and clouts him on the ear with her paw. :He is hostile towards Mosspelt when the RiverClan she-cat comes to their Clan, asking for Leafpool. He asks why they should send their medicine cat all the way around the lake. :Later on, Cinderpelt is giving Leafpool a scolding, pointing out that she tried to give Sootfur borage instead of watermint for his bellyache. :When badgers raid the camp,with the intent of killing or driving them out, he is seen fighting alongside Spiderleg. Squirrelflight later hears a wailing cat and glimpses Sootfur in the shadows of camp, his pelt barely visible. She calls to him, but Sootfur is too confused by pain to even identify where the call is coming from. He is badly wounded when Squirrelflight tries to get him to safety. However, both of his back legs are broken and he is unable to climb up. Squirrelflight then sees Sootfur with a new gash in his throat and his eyes staring blankly ahead. She then realizes Sootfur is dead. Sunset :Spiderleg and Whitepaw lead Brambleclaw to Sootfur's body where he confirms that the younger warrior is dead. Sootfur is then moved to the center of camp and few of his Clanmates sit vigil for him and Cinderpelt that night. His brother, Rainwhisker, is the one to tell their sister, Sorreltail, about his death. She is overcome with grief and lets out a wail until her mate, Brackenfur, calms her down. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :When Whitewing recalls the story of the badger attack, she mentions that she saw Spiderleg and Sootfur attacking a female badger together. :Later, she tells the reader that Sootfur died in the attack. Trivia *Sootfur was mistakenly described as black or gray-black several times in ''Twilight, during and after the badger attack. *He has WindClan blood because his great-grandfather, Windflight, is half WindClan (making him 1/16th WindClan). *He carries traces of SkyClan blood, because his mother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister. *In Rising Storm, either he or his brother Rainwhisker was described as a she-cat. Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: :Willowpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 99 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: :Sorreltail: Half-Brothers: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Graystripe: Grandmothers: :Snowfur:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Swiftbreeze: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Grandmothers: :Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppydawn: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Grandfather: :Windflight: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunts: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Aunts: :Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosetail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Three Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 45 Status Unknown :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: Nieces: :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Briarlight: Nephews: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: Grandniece: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Grandnephew: :Molekit: Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character